Highest Bidder
by SoSoShady
Summary: The school is having an auction! What can you bid on? Students, of course! When Kevin is up on stage and in the spotlight he gets a surprise with who's bidding on him. Kevedd


A/N: I have this head canon where Edd's parents are rich, and since they aren't home often they have no problem throwing him money for anything. If he wants it, they get it. Luckily Edd is a very easy to please person, lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd N' Eddy or anything to do with the show. Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d on tumblr.

* * *

The hallways where filled with people, the gym had nothing but large tables displaying works of art and baked goods. There was a giant stage outside on the track field that had balloons tied around it.

It was an event that was planned six months ago. It was a fund raiser for the school and everyone was there. Parents, students, and small business owners, and anyone who wanted to stop in a look around was welcomed.

Everything went to the school since it was needing funding for several things, such as art classes, more school supplies, new desks, better equipment for the sports teams, as well as funding for several clubs.

Everyone was there, it wasn't a boring event at all, in fact the teachers openly encouraged the students to come up with ideas for the fund raiser. Bakes sales where all around, games of football where being played, in a few classrooms there where students doing small plays or doing presentations. And in several other classrooms they had movies playing with popcorn corn machines popping, and cases of two liters of soda.

All in all it was a very fun, very active day for the school. As well as very successful. The most popular feature was the auction.

On the stage in the middle of the track field teachers would auction off things, for the students, and sometimes for the parents. Things such as a free class pass for one class, or a come to school and see your child pass. They also auctioned off study sessions for students, seats being about five to ten dollars each depending on how badly students wanted a free lesson for the class they're failing.

Another popular one was the student 'date' auction. It was mostly popular kids, sure, but some of the shyer kids went on stage too, to be 'auctioned off' to the highest bidder. It was normally friends 'buying' friends for a late night pizza or some other type of fast food. And sometimes it was people 'buying' a few hours with there crush.

There great thing about it was there was no teasing involved. So everyone was happy, instead of the popular girl in drama class scoffing at the fact the head of the Japanese Anime club won the auction, with 70 dollars to boot, she happily squealed and wrapped her arm around his as they headed out to get something to eat.

Of course there was no pressure involved either, if you didn't want to you didn't have to, end of story.

Kevin was one of the few to be in this auction since his friends, Nazz and Nat, talked him into it. Nazz said with his strong personality, and good looks he was sure to get a lot of bids. Of course he knew that but to be honest he didn't want to spend a few hours with some random girl.

In fact he wanted to be a bidder, he overheard Eddy trying to convince Double D to auction himself for some sort of scheme. Of course Edd refused, but Kevin secretly hoped he did. He had 100 dollars in his wallet, in case the cute dork walked on stage.

It seemed like the only person who didn't know about his crush was his crush. The Baseball team knew, the Football team knew, Nazz and Nat knew of course. Hell even Eddy knew, and tried to use it as blackmail until Nazz ripped him a new one.

And of course there was Maire, who became fast friends with Double D when she came out of the closet. She would give him annoying smirks and a knowing look and it took all of his will power not to walk up to the pair and steal Double D away.

His plans for a 'date' with the dork weren't going to go through, as he was behind stage ready to go up. Nazz and Nat went earlier.

Nat ended up being 'bought' for 60 dollars, to a cute red head who was in his art class. Her face was beet read and Kevin didn't know if it was because she had a crush on him, or because Nat was booty shaking on stage and practically jumped in her arms when she won.

Nazz was pretty surprising. It started off strong as guys from every club and sport tried their best to bid on her. It ended at 50 dollars, which was won by Marie. After she bid no one dared to go against her.

As Nazz started to walk off the stage she gave a wink to Kevin and a thumbs up. He made a face and she just laughed, listening to the teacher read off a description of him was a bit weird but when he was called up he walked out to cat calls and cheering. He blushed a little and just gave a wave, his eyes wondering over the crowd.

He couldn't see Double D anywhere.

He frowned a little, the guy who he wanted to bid on was no where in sight, and instead he was the one on stage. Things where not looking up. The teacher opened the bid and number started fly.

"Did I hear 10 dollars? 10 dollars going once, going twice -"

"15!"

"15 it is! Going once, going twice -"

"16!"

And thats how it went, he just stood there kinda awkwardly. Wishing he was anywhere but there. He came to help and to find Edd, but he already helped out and he couldn't find the shy gap-tooth teen anywhere.

Mean while in the crowd Nat and Nazz where watching with Marie standing next to Nazz an arm around her waist.

"Man, what is he doing? He should work it! Show off the goods!" Nat complained gently. He knew that Kevin, though popular, was on the shy side.

Nazz gave a small giggle, "He's looking for Double D."

Marie just rolled her eyes, brushing her blue hair out of the way, "Well he IS here, in fact he was looking for Kevin."

Nat raised a perfectly groomed brow at her, "Oh? And why would he be?"

"I might have let it slipped that the jock likes him, and maybe D likes him too. Whats it to ya?" Marie grumbled.

Nazz slipped a pink nailed hand into Marie's and gave it a squeeze, "That was nice of you."

"I didn't do it for Kevin, D has been crushing on him for a while now. Kevin isn't making the first move so I told D to."

"Kevin is on the shy side…" Nazz trailed off before she heard a high pitched voice in the crowd.

"45!"

"Alright then we have 45 dollars! Going once, going twice -," the bid was once more cut off by someone shouting a number.

Nat frowned, "Dude was that Tiffany's voice?"

"I think so! Shit she can't win the bid on Kevin!" Nazz shouted suddenly, making Marie frown.

"Why not?" The blue hair girl asked.

"Tiffany has been stalking Kevin for the past year, in fact Kevin placed a restraining order against her. But her dad bribed the guy who was supposed to do it. She's totally spoiled and creepy. She just won't let Kevin go, she follows him every where! Kevin even tried to tell her he's gay but she won't believe him," Nazz ranted scowling the whole time.

Marie actually looked shock, "Seriously? I knew some of the girls had a crush on him but thats…"

"Creepy?" Nat cut in. "You don't know the half of it, she followed him into the locker room once after practice. We where all in there but she didn't care, the coach had to kick her out."

Marie clicked her tongue before pulling out her phone, "So she has money huh? I know someone who can take care of that."

"Marie! You can't have someone beat her up!" Nazz scowled gently, clearly not to upset with the idea.

"90!"

"Crap she made another bid, there is no way someone can beat her! Wait, Nat why don't you -"

"I wish I could Nazz," Nat said with a glare toward the direction of the voice, "my dad has me on a limit though, I was only able to bring two hundred and I only have twenty left."

"What the hell did you do with the money," Marie asked, texting away on her phone.

"I spent it, duh. I bought some things for the school. Its a fund raiser after all."

Marie snapped her phone shut before shoving it in her pocket before wrapping an arm around Nazz once more, "Its taken care of."

"Marie…," Nazz whined.

"Don't worry, you'll approve of it, trust me."

Back on the stage Kevin was trying his best not to storm off. Tiffany, out of all people was bidding on him, and looked to be getting the upper edge. Most of the bidders seem to fade away.

The red head scowled, this was not the night he had planned. Suddenly a young woman stepped on stage. She had short, curly brown hair and tanned skin. Bright blue eyes, with freckles, she could easily pass as cute.

But she wasn't. She was Kevin's freaking stalker.

"Tiffany you're going to have to go back down, you haven't won yet," the teacher said with a frown, not liking the way the teen walked up in the middle of an auction.

"Please, Mrs. Anderson, we all know I won. My bid is 145, who can beat that?" Came back the snarky reply.

Kevin bit his tongue, Tiffany was the worst of the worst. At least he thought so, while pretty her personality killed any chance she had with Kevin. Not that there was much to start off with. She was cold hearted and mean, she didn't know what personal space was and she freaking stalked him.

"You haven't won yet Tiffany, the least you can do is be nice for one day and follow Mrs. Anderson's orders," Kevan snapped suddenly. Mrs. Anderson gave him a thankful look.

Tiffany placed a a hand on a shapely hip, tossing her hair back, "Like I said my bid is 145, who can beat that?"

She walked up to him until she was only a few feet away, she already learned the hard way not to get to close. Kevin would never hit a girl, but that didn't mean he wouldn't push them.

"So I was thinking a nice romantic dinner, candles, roses, the works you know? I'm thinking five star."

Kevin wanted to wipe the smirk off her face, not knowing his friends in the crowd wanted to do the same.

"I still have to at least make it official Tiffany," Mrs. Anderson said with a sigh, Tiffany was one of the few students she couldn't control and over time the older woman just gave up.

"Do it then," the brunette snapped.

Mrs. Anderson frowned but did what the brat said, raising the microphone she said, "I have 145 dollars? Anyone want to beat 145?"

The teacher hesitated for a moment, she knew that Kevin didn't like the young lady in question but she still had a job to do. It wouldn't be fair to the other students after all. With a sigh she held up the microphone again.

"145, going once! Going twice! So -"

"150!"

Tiffany had a look of fury on her face, and as one everyone in the crowd looked to see who dared to up bid the spoiled teen.

To their surprise it was a red faced Double D. He was hunched over panting and Marie ran toward him, making the crowd part. She grabbed his hand and lead him to the spot where the two others where.

"Dude what happened? You where supposed to be here like, ten minutes ago!" Marie complained gently, rubbing circles on his back.

"I know," Edd gasped out, "Eddy had this movie scam idea that involved a type of 3-D modeling edge, while I was busy escaping Ms. Jackie pulled me to the side to talk to me about Entomology. We started a rather pleasant conversation about Scarabaeus viettei when I realized the time."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Only you."

"Double D!" Nazz squealed grabbing the dark haired teen and pulling him into a hug, Nat gave him a pat on the pat as a hello.

"150, then! Going once, going twice -"

"160!" Tiffany snarled.

Mrs. Anderson scowled a little, if someone asked her if she was hoping Edd would win she would lie. And if she asked them if she purposely speed up the auction line for him she would lie too.

"170!" Double D shouted back, he gave a small wave to Kevin who happily returned it.

"Dude what are you doing, can you even afford that?" Nat hissed before he suddenly winced, Marie jabbed him in the side.

Edd just laughed, "Please don't concern yourself over me Nat, I can take care of myself."

Kevin felt his heart beat speed up. Double D was actually here! It still wasn't like how he had hoped, but still, he was here! "Double D!"

Tiffany glared at him, "Why are you calling him over?"

Kevin flushed, "Mind your business!"

Edd of course walked over the crowd parting as he went, which unnerved him a little but he didn't care he wanted to see Kevin. When he finally got to the stage the he looked up at the red head who bent down.

"Edd, not that I don't mind but what are you doing, you know how Tiffany gets!" Kevin asked, slightly panicked.

"I'm standing right here!" Tiffany snapped she stomped over but faltered a little when Kevin glared a little, "Look nerd you're not going to win, so just give up!"

"Why is she on stage?" Edd asking ignoring the angry girl. Kevin gave him a shrug before smiling.

"If she's on stage you should be too!" And with that he offered his hand.

Edd blushed cutely, making Kevin's heart rate speed up once again. It was amazing the effect the raven haired teen had on him, and to think he didn't even know. Double D could single handedly turn Kevin into a stuttering, red in the face, pile of mush and he was oblivious to it.

It just made him that much cuter to Kevin.

Without hesitating Edd took his hand and Kevin pulled him on stage, people in the crowd cheered making both boy's blush.

"200!" Tiffany screamed suddenly, making the crowd go quite. She smirked at the frown on nerds face.

Kevin felt nervous, "Dude, listen you don't have to do this. If anything it'll just be a really shitty date."

Double D still had a frown on his face, "I see you raised the number quite a bit Tiffany, is that how you want to play? Don't concern yourself over this Kevin."

Mrs. Anderson looked a little nervous, not sure what to do she raised the microphone once more, "200! Going once -"

"300."

There where gasps throughout the crowd and Kevin blushed brightly. Edd just raised it by one hundred. Tiffany bit her lip in rage, her face turning an ugly shade of purple.

"Who do you think you are you little shit!" She snarled suddenly. But Edd wasn't stupid, no - he was far from stupid. Tiffany was nervous. True she very much acted like a spoiled brat but Edd knew something that everyone was forgetting.

"Whats wrong Tiffany? Are you, by chance, worried at the fact that your father won't exchange money for you to go on a date with Kevin?" Double D was taunting her now.

"Marie," Nazz said, the poor blond was almost shaking at the stand off happening on stage, "I thought you said you had it."

"I did, I told D." Marie said gruffly, "Trust me on this, okay?"

Nazz nibbled on her lip a look of worry on her face while Nat shook his head a small smile on his face.

"He's stinkin' rich, ain't he?" He asked.

Marie just smirked, "Maybe."

Nazz could only blink at the words that where being spoken around her. It was hard to think of Double D, the guy with a shitty car, who made his own lunch and had a budget was rich out of all things.

Meanwhile on stage Kevin was starting to panic, this thoughts mirroring Nazz's. Double D was creative sure, he could junk into anything, but he was highly doubting the adorable dork really had that much money.

"350, you think you can go higher then that?" This time it was Tiffany's turn to taunt. Outside she looked smug but on the inside she was trying to calm herself down.

Edd quirked a brow at the girl, "400."

This time Kevin grabbed Edd's hand, "Edd, look - don't bother dude, she's not worth it. It'll just be for a few hours anyway. I can handle a bad date."

Double D gave him a pointed look that seemed to make the red head freeze, "Oh? And how do you know that I don't want to have a date with you?"

"410," this time Tiffany was starting to sweat. As much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, the nerd had a point. Her daddy would do anything for her but buying her a date wouldn't be on the top of that list.

"W-wait, what do you mean a date?" Kevin stuttered out.

"Oh? Was I wrong? Marie said that you liked me…I thought that maybe we could go out?" The crushed look in Edd's blue eyes was to much. He thought that Kevin liked him, Marie told him and Eddy told him. Plus he wasn't blind, he saw the sign's but you could never be to careful about these things.

Kevin blushed and nodded his head quickly, "No, I do like you -"

"Then let me purchase a date with you," Edd said quickly before Kevin could start to convince him to tell him to give up. Normally he could in these cases but there was one thing Edd was that very few people knew about.

He was possessive.

And he would be damned is he let some stalker tramp try to hit on his man.

"500," Edd turned to Mrs. Anderson who looked like she might pass out. The crowd seemed to get larger, everyone was quiet waiting for the battle of money to end and see who was going to pay the most.

"600! And I'm not going any higher then that, I'm calling your bluff!" Her face was blotchy red, she was only standing a few feet away from the pair after all, she heard everything.

"I'm not letting you go on a date with him, he deserves better! He likes me and I like him, he doesn't like you, he was only lying to you to make you feel better about you're because you're a stupid nerd."

Kevin saw red and he took a step forward, making the girl shrink and take a large step back, but he stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. Double D was calm, holding him back, an amused smile on his face.

"Is that as high as you're willing to go Tiffany, or is that how high you're fathers credit card limit will go for you?"

"Fuck you!"

"I see, a wise answer indeed," Edd said sarcastically, "well if that's your limit then please allow me to go mine then. I'll bid one thousand."

It seemed like time stopped since it was so quite and everyone was still. Even Tiffany looked shocked. Mrs. Anderson, however, had to step in.

"Eddward, this isn't a game we are using real money dear," she said slowly. She hated to call out her favorite, and best, student like this but there was no way he could pay this.

"Of course, I know it is ma'am," and with that Double D pulled out his wallet, walking over to the teacher. Thumbing through it he took out a few bills.

"Oh my god are those one hundreds!" Mrs. Anderson gasped out loud, unknowingly into the microphone.

Edd was counting his money when he looked up, "Of course they are, and that makes nine…ten. One thousand, I hope cash would suffice?"

With shaky hands Mrs. Anderson took the money, she quickly counted, and just to make sure she counted again. She was still in shock when she placed the money in the lock box on auction stand in front of her.

"I believe we have a winner!" She shouted suddenly and the crowd started cheering once again. Double D blushed cutely before turning to Kevin, looking unsure of himself. They both ignored Tiffany who stomped off stage, screaming.

"Did you just buy me for a thousand dollars?" Kevin asked, he found it more funny then shocking really.

Edd flushed, "Don't say it like that!"

They both stood there for a minute before Kevin let out a small cough, clasping his hand with Edd's making the smaller teen look down.

"So…that was some serious money," he said as he gently pulled Edd off stage to meet with their friends.

"My father owns a huge business and my mother is a doctor, since they don't partake in family activities they, instead, just give me a lot of money."

Kevin bit his lip as his spotted Nat, Nazz, and Marie in the crowd. He wanted to say something but couldn't. What did you say to something like that?

It seemed like Double D sensed his discomfort and giggled a little, "Don't worry Kevin, they are very loving parents. Their careers just pull them away, I actually go with them sometimes and I've been to many country's around the world. I just don't like to flaunt my family's money."

"So…money doesn't matter to you?"

Edd made scrunched his nose, "Of course not! If it did, would I really be driving a used vehicle? Or make things from the garbage from the junk yard? Would I even eat fast food and order off of the value menu? Of course not! It doesn't matter."

The ginger seemed much happier at that news, "So…does that mean you're fine with pizza then? I figured since we're here and then all of us could go see one of the movies playing in school, they have popcorn and soda ya know. Then we could split from them? And, uh, do this date thing?"

"That sounds perfect Kevin."


End file.
